


And We're On Fire

by Sandyclaws68



Series: 100 Years To Live [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Daichi is kind of a dork, Established Relationship, Gen, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Oikawa is kind of an ass, Suga loves him anyway, committment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday present Daichi makes sure Suga knows just how special he is, and what Suga means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're On Fire

When the alarm went off Sugawara rolled over, eyes still closed, and slapped ineffectually at the device, hoping to get it turned off easily. Luck was not with him that day, though, and he forced his eyes open and sat up, grabbing his phone and viciously stabbing a finger on the screen to end the torture.

No sooner had the alarm stopped it's raucous noise then the phone started vibrating in his hand, beeping with each new text message that arrived. He groaned and lay back on his pillow, the phone slipping from his hand and almost getting lost in the tangled sheets. Almost. It continued to beep at regular intervals, and Suga smiled to himself as he imagined one of his overly excitable team mates typing one text after another, sending them in rapid succession. And he knew exactly who was doing that.

There was a brisk knock on his door and when he grunted in acknowledgment his mother pushed it open. “Good morning, Koushi-kun!” she chirped, smiling brightly.

He scowled.

“Don't be that way, darling,” she said with a laugh. “Special breakfast in half an hour, okay?” She blew him a kiss and retreated, carefully closing the door behind her.

He could hear her steps fading down the stairs, followed by the thundering herd that was his younger brother and sister. He sat up again and stretched, enjoying the breeze that came in the partially open window. He got to his feet and moved towards the tiny, half bathroom off the bedroom, as always thankful for that small perk of being the eldest child. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, using his still wet hands to finger comb his hair into some semblance of order while acknowledging that it was a largely fruitless endeavour.

Once he was dressed he finally caved and checked his text messages.

**From: Noya**

<No fair b'day gets u out of morning practice :(>

**From:Tanaka**

<Missing u b'day boy!>

**From: Ennoshita**

<Please come to practice b4 I kill these idiots

that would not make for a happy b'day>

**From: Narita**

<Chikara sr'sly mad>

<Noya and tanaka on the verge of death>

<Happy b'day>

**From: Asahi**

<Enjoy your b'day lie-in i'll keep them in line>

**From: Shimizu**

<No worries I've got ALL of them under control happy b'day>

**From: Kageyama**

<Happy b'day sugawara-san>

**From: Kinoshita**

<Kiyoko-san just thumped Noya and Tanaka on the head>

<Too bad u missed it great b'day present>

**From: Yamaguchi**

<Happy b'day suga-san!>

<Tsukki 4got his phone but says the same>

**From: Hinata**

<Vice-captain! Sir!>

<Happy b'day!>

<Ur missing a great practice>

<I broke one of tsukishima's blocks!!!!>

<WHOOSH!!!!!>

<But noya-senpai retrieved it>

<:( :( :( :(>

<I think ennoshita-san is really mad>

<His spikes are extra strong today>

<He hit tanaka-senpai with a ball>

<Asahi-san is trying to keep them apart>

<And kiyoko-san is on the warpath>

<That clipboard hurts when she hits you on the head>

<Yachi says happy b'day too>

**< <file yachithumbsup downloading>>**

<Water break over>

<Back to work>

Suga grinned at the exuberant mess that was Hinata, even in text message form, and was about to send one message out to all of them when the phone vibrated and beeped four times in quick succession.

**From: Daichi**

<Please help me>

<Someone is going to die today>

<Knowing my luck it'll be me>

<Happy b'day anyway :/>

The special birthday breakfast had all of his favorites, including his mother's specialty omelet. Suga lingered over a second cup of tea, something he rarely had a chance to do on a weekday. He was rinsing his dishes in the sink when his phone gave a few more beeps. He checked his watch and smiled; practice would be over by now. He also realized that he'd need to hurry a bit so he wouldn't be late to school. He checked the last few messages on his way to the bus stop.

**From: Daichi**

<Practice finally over evry1 still living>

<U never get another morning off>

<I'm serious>

<Love u see u soon>

****~**~**~**~**~****

“And then Daichi started shouting that everyone would have to do an extra fifty serves this afternoon and things quieted down after that.” Asahi smiled and drained the last of his juice. “He also said he was never – NEVER – conducting another practice without you, since you are 'the only person capable of keeping the village idiots in line'.”

Suga laughed and chased the last bits of his lunch with his chopsticks. “I don't know how true that is,” he replied. “If most of the text messages I received this morning are anything to go by you and Shimizu did a pretty good job.” He looked across the open courtyard to the back door of the gym. “But where is Daichi?”

Asahi was laying down, his gakuran folded up to use as a pillow. “He went down to Sakanoshita for a strategy meeting with Ukai-san and said he'd get lunch down there.”

“Oh.” Suga carefully packed his lunch things back up, not looking towards his friend. It was kind of silly to be disappointed; he'd be seeing Daichi in class the rest of the day, and then practice, and he'd be at the Sawamura house for dinner and spend the night. But there was always something emotionally satisfying about lunches together in the shade of the old oak tree on campus. And it was his birthday.

The warning bell rang and Asahi started out of his half doze, rising to his feet in one smooth motion. He held out a hand and tugged Suga up. They trotted back to class, going their separate ways in the main third year hallway. At his classroom door Suga turned back to wave as Asahi did the same.

In the seat next to him Suga heard Daichi's soft chuckle. “You're such a dork sometimes.”

The rest of the afternoon flew by.

****~**~**~**~**~****

They were just unlocking the club room door, with the rest of the team waiting, when his phone rang.

For a brief moment Suga was clueless; most people that he knew sent texts. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had taken an actual phone call, although he suspected his grandmother may have been involved. Assuming it was her calling with birthday greetings he didn't even look at the screen before answering. “Hello!”

“Well, good afternoon Mr. Refreshing.”

Suga jerked the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen for a long, stunned moment. He didn't recognize the number, but he thought he recognized the voice. And he definitely recognized the nickname. He gingerly moved the phone back to his ear. “Oi. . . Oikawa?”

Daichi's hand froze on the doorknob and the rest of the team sucked in a collective breath.

“How the hell did you get my number?” Koushi asked.

“Let's just say a little bird told me.”

He rolled his eyes, then glanced over his shoulder at his huddled team. One member was doing his level best to avoid notice, hiding behind his taller team mates. “Let me guess,” he began with a laugh. “This little bird has orange hair, am I right?”

“Mmmm, maybe, but you didn't hear that from me,” was the languid response. “But he also told me that today was your birthday, so I wanted to extend the regards of the entire SeiJoh squad.”

Suga's cry of “Wait, how the heck does he have _your_ number?!” was drowned out by mingled shouts of _Happy Birthday!!_ in a dozen different voices. He more or less stopped paying attention at that point, pushing past Tanaka, elbowing Yamaguchi in the stomach and reaching around Tsukishima to catch hold of one of Hinata's ears. “Thank you, Oikawa-san. I do appreciate it, but right now I've got more important things to do.”

He hung up the call and twisted his hand slightly, wringing a pained cry from the first year's throat. “OwOwOwOwOw!! Mooooooom!” Hinata howled.

Daichi threw open the door and stepped back as Suga all but dragged Hinata inside. The others followed, in various states of laughter. Except for Kageyama, who wore the disgruntled expression that always crossed his face whenever Oikawa or SeiJoh were mentioned. Once everyone was bundled inside (Hinata furiously rubbing his ear) Daichi moved closer.

“He's not wrong, you know,” he said, words covered by the buzz of conversation around them. When his friend shot him a questioning glance Daichi just grinned. “Hinata. He called you 'mom'.”

Suga scowled. “I'm not above twisting even your ears, Captain,” he said with every ounce of authority he could muster.

Daichi took one step closer and leaned in, his nose brushing across the other's cheek. “Kinky,” he whispered, warm breath skating across Suga's sensitive ear.

And then he was gone, leaving the vice-captain with his t-shirt in his hands, a furious blush staining his cheeks, and the rest of the team exchanging confused glances.

****~**~**~**~**~****

“I hope your mom is cooking something special for dinner, because I'm starving!”

Daichi bit his lip to contain a grin. “Suga, you had four pieces of the carrot cake that Yachi-san made. How can you possibly be hungry again?”

“Hmmm. It was good cake, too.” Suga swiped his finger on one corner of his mouth, picking up a few crumbs and a tiny blob of icing. He sucked the finger in his mouth. “Really good cake.”

Daichi swallowed hard and felt heat climb up his cheeks. The pale-haired boy was watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye, a smile quirking his lips. Daichi slowed his steps, shaking his head in bemusement. He didn't doubt for one moment that Suga knew exactly how those actions were effecting him, but turnabout was fair play so he stopped walking, tugging on Suga's wrist to bring the other boy to a halt as well. And, not coincidentally, to bring their bodies and faces into close proximity.

“I hope you won't be disappointed that it's my cooking tonight,” he softly said, leaning in just the tiniest bit closer. “Mom and Dad are out of town, so. . .” He kissed the opposite corner of his boyfriend's mouth, which still had traces of cake and icing clinging to the skin, then he made a display out of licking his lips. “You're right, it _is_ good cake.”

A strangled sound that might have been half of a laugh and half of a plea for mercy escaped Suga's throat. “Out. . . Out of town?” he managed to gasp out. “But I thought -”

Daichi started walking again, glancing at his companion over his shoulder. “And my sister's visiting friends in Yamagata, so it'll be just you and me.” He let his grin show through. “That won't be a problem, will it?”

Suga seemed frozen for a moment, but then a sly smile crossed his face and he moved closer, falling into step beside Daichi and making sure their hands kept brushing as they walked. “Why, Sawamura-san,” he whispered. “I'm starting to think you have designs on me. Designs of a -” He coughed and his voice dropped an octave, with a low and throaty timbre that made pleasurable chills chase up Daichi's spine. “ - sexual nature.”

“Would that be a problem?” the dark haired boy asked, surprised at the husky purr his own voice seemed to naturally adopt.

Suga laughed and ducked behind a convenient tree, pulling Daichi with him. “Not at all. In fact it parallels my thinking quite -” He pressed his lips to his companion's and stayed close enough so they could feel each other's body heat. “ - nicely.”

Daichi had to bite back a groan, especially after he felt Suga shift his stance, aligning their bodies enough so that he could feel the other boy's growing arousal. He rested his hands on his boyfriend's hips and resolutely took a step back, putting some distance between them. “This is hardly the time, or the place,” he said, trying not to sound too regretful.

“I agree. So let's get moving, Captain!”

Nearly three hours later they sat at the low table in the Sawamura living room, sipping tea and doing their best to not fall asleep from food coma. Daichi's cooking, while not quite on a par with either of their mothers', was still good enough to inspire a level of gluttony rarely indulged in.

“I am not going to be able to move for at least a week,” Suga groaned, shifting until he could lay down with his head in Daichi's lap. He sighed when he felt strong fingers start carding through his hair. “Mmmm, feels good,” he mumbled.

There was a soft laugh above him and a gentle voice said. “Sleep some of it off while I clean up the kitchen.” The last thing he remembered was a pillow sliding under his head and footsteps retreating into the other room. Water started splashing in the sink and the world faded to black.

He had no clue how much time had passed but when Suga came back to some form of awareness he was no longer on the floor with a pillow under his head, but curled in Daichi's lap on the sofa. He sat up a little straighter, rubbing remnants of sleep from his eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled, sliding off of the other boy's lap but still sitting close, legs tangled. “I can't believe I nodded off like that.”

Daichi simply smiled and pulled Suga back to his original position. “No apology needed,” he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of the pale-haired head. “But you might want to think about opening your birthday present while it's still, you know, your birthday.”

The smile behind those words was only too obvious, and Suga stuck out his tongue before turning his head to see the not-very-neatly wrapped present on the table. The folds of the paper were loose and sloppy on the sides and the bow was uneven and askew. But it still sent something of a thrill through him; this first birthday present from more-than-a-friend. He pulled himself out of Daichi's grasp and knelt beside the table, examining the gift. “Can I?” he asked, hooking a finger in one of the bow's loops.

Daichi laughed. “That's what it's there for.”

Suga took his time, carefully peeling the tape and paper away from the smallish box. When he lifted the flaps he saw it was full of pale blue tissue paper, which he impatiently pushed aside. At the bottom of the box was a plain, white envelope. He looked up and met his boyfriend's eyes.

A rosy blush climbed up Daichi's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It's. . . um, not much. Not really anything, not a proper present, but. . .” His blush intensified as he abruptly stood. “Just. . . Just read it, okay?” He turned away and walked towards the hall. “I'm taking a shower.”

When the sound of the water drowned out the music that had been turned on in the bathroom Suga worked one finger underneath the envelope's flap and got it open, pulling out one sheet of paper covered in Daichi's handwriting.

_2:45 AM_

_We lost to SeiJoh today and a part of me is still reeling from those emotions. I can't sleep and have been pacing around my bedroom for at least an hour, so instead of fruitless exercise I decided to sit down at my desk and write this. Whether or not I ever let you read it is another question entirely._

_I wish I knew why this loss feels different to others. Is it because I'm now the captain of the team? Or the overly emotional first years that seem to magnify what every one else feels? Maybe it's the contrast between the disappointment I should be feeling and the overwhelming joy that is my reality at the moment._

_I know what you're thinking. Joy? How can he be joyful at a time like this? Well, I wasn't. Not at first. I felt like my guts had been ripped out of my body and stomped on for good measure. I put on a front for the underclassmen, especially the first years, but all I wanted to do was scream out my frustration and my anger._

_So when did that change? We were sitting in that tavern where Ukai-san took us to eat, all of us still choking on so much emotion. Coach told us it was important to eat a proper meal to recover ourselves physically after all the stress; I turned my head and met your gaze, and you gave me the tiniest nod, as if giving me – all of us, really – permission to feel normal again. And my heart felt like it stuttered for a moment and then resumed a strong, steady beat._

_I knew in that moment that I love you. I love you, Sugawara Koushi. I know that we're young, and everyone will say we can't make any sort of commitment to each other while still in high school, but I want you to now that if you'll have me I will always stay at your side._

_I remember something my grandmother said about a month after Ojiichan died: she told me that falling in love is easy, but being in love takes work. I may never be able to buy you a ring or call you my husband, but this promise I can make: I will always – ALWAYS – put in the work that being in love with you needs from me, and I will do everything in my power to never let you down, Koushi-koi._

Sugawara rose shakily to his feet when he was finished reading, only then becoming aware that the water in the shower had turned off. He made his way down the hall, stopping outside the door to Daichi's bedroom. He listened for a long moment; tuneless humming, the rustle of cloth as the room's occupant pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He pushed open the door and stepped in, arms folded tight across his chest.

“Suga?” Daichi asked, looking concerned.

The smack to the back of his head was totally unexpected. “You. . . You idiot!” Koushi shouted, blinking back tears as Daichi rubbed his head. “Do you have any idea how long – how damned long – I have been in love with you? Do you? Well, obviously not, if this -” He waved the letter around pointedly. “ - is any indication.” He took a couple of deep breaths and turned his head, deliberately not looking at the boy – no, the _man_ – that he loved.

“Koushi, look at me. Koushi-koi.”

Suga sucked in a tremulous breath and shifted, bringing his gaze back to Daichi's face. He stepped closer and buried his face in the taller boy's neck. “You're an idiot,” he mumbled against warm skin.

Daichi laughed, wrapping his arms around Suga and sinking his fingers into pale hair. “Yeah, I think I am sometimes.”

_**Eighteen years later. . .** _

"Suga, if you don't hurry up and get a move on we'll be late! Late for your birthday party, I might add!”

“Jeez, I'm coming, already,” Suga replied, trotting down the steps and shrugging into his jacket at the same time. “Why are you so fired up to be there on time, anyway? Did Noya threaten you with bodily harm after we were nearly an hour late for _your_ last birthday party?”

Daichi grabbed Koushi from behind and pressed his lips to the sensitive skin behind the other man's ear, grinning as he felt the shiver run through Suga's frame. “Nah, when I told him we were late because we were having sex he thumped me on the back and gave it a pass,” he whispered. He felt the skin underneath his cheek heat and watched as it turned pink.

“That's the last birthday sex you ever get,” Suga grumbled, but there was no anger in the words. He wriggled out of his lover's arms and turned to face Daichi, who was suddenly looking uncertain and holding a plain, white envelope in his hand. “Dai -” He reached out and took the envelope, smiling slightly. “Are we doing this every eighteen years, then?”

“Maybe.”

This time the paper contained only one line in Daichi's sprawling handwriting.

_I'm still here._


End file.
